


I Can't Breathe

by shortpromptlongkiss



Series: Arc-V Random Stuff [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Yusho is P.T. Barnum's alter ego and no one can convince me otherwise, best father-son relationship, these two are amazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:26:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortpromptlongkiss/pseuds/shortpromptlongkiss
Summary: Yuya tries to find a coping technique to help him get over his dad's disappearance.





	I Can't Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me when I was watching Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged and Kaiba is trying to figure out who his dad is. I feel like this is how Yuya would cope with his dad being gone during the first few months.

Yuya curled up around his stuffed hippo, a gift from his father, which was wet with his tears. Why had his dad just..... gone?

 

_"It seems that Yusho Sakaki is a no-show!" the announcer called. The purple-haired guy in the middle of the arena laughed._

_"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" he exclaimed, roaring with laughter."_

_Yuya's fists clenched. "Don't talk like that! That's not going to help anything!" he cried, reaching for his pendant._

_"What a coward!" someone in the crowd yelled._

_"Loser!" another joined in._

_As the crowd jeered against Yusho, Yuya dashed forward. "You're all wrong! My dad is not a coward! Let me duel Strong!"_

_Yoko grabbed her son's arm lightly. "Yuya, sweetie, we should go home."_

_It took a few minutes for Yoko to get her son into the car. On their way home, Yuya tried to decide- would it be better for Yusho to not be there when they got home, or would it be better for him to be there?_

_When they came home to an empty house, Yuya decided that, coward or not, he wanted his dad back._

 

"Why?" Yuya whispered. He hugged the hippo closer. "What can I do to get you back, Dad?"

An idea came into his head and he stood up, setting down his hippo. He tiptoed into the living room and picked up his deck. He turned it over and smiled. The card his dad had given him, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, looked back up at him.

"You're still here with me, I know it," Yuya announced, holding up the card. "I won't let you down, Dad! No matter what, I'll keep the world smiling!"

Yoko smiled from the doorway. "Yuya, it's time for bed," she told him softly.

Yuya turned to his mom, a grin spreading across his face. "I'm going to be a dueltainer, Mom!"

"Yes you are, sweetie," Yoko said, picking him up, though he was eleven, and carrying him and his deck into his room. "I love you, my son."

"Love you too, Mom," Yuya murmured, holding onto Yoko's shoulder. He drifted off and dreamed- dreamed of the day that he would duel for his dad, and make him proud.


End file.
